


AS U WIIIISH-The Princess Bride Sanders Sides AU!

by Virgilismyson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Princess Bride
Genre: Fred is the inconsivable guythaticantremeberthenameof, Logan is Wesley, M/M, Patton is Buttercup, Roman is Inigo Montoya, The Princess Bride AU, Thomas is the kid that’s getting read the story, Virgil is Fezzik, but a less useless version, but he’s like a skinny giant, deceit is prince- what’s his name, lucifer is the count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: The Sanders Sides’ The Princess Bride AU, that no on asked for!!! Me and my friend have this as an inside joke, because we both went to see the Princess Bride in theater for retro cinema, and while watching it, we started thinking who would be who in sanders Sides, and started laughing loudly at the thought where inigo was running into the door screaming “HES GETTING AWAY” and Fezzik just smacks the door down, but as Ro and Virg





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning-ish???: I use the word mum instead of mom, so, sorry, if that distracts u

Disclaimer I wrote the first three chapters months ago and they’re shit, I think I’ve improved so chapters 4 and after will be better thank u

“Aw, noooooo” Thomas pouted as he lost his video game, then coughed, hard “shit” “hey Thomas?” Thomas’ mum opened his door a crack, she was visiting while Thomas was sick “yes?” Thomas replied as he fell back against his mutiltude of stuffed animals with faces taped on them “Ur Grandpa’s here to cheer u up!” Thomas raised an eyebrow “I’m like 29 mum-“ “well, he decided to come over” Thomas’ mum walked out of the room, as Thomas’s Grandfather walked in “Hello Thomas!!!” “Hey, Grandpa” Thomas mumbled “I’m gunna read u a story!” “I’m like 29-“ “Ok Chapter 1!!” “Oh god-“ “a long time ago! They’re lived a sweet boy, by the name of Patton” Thomas smiles at his morality’s name “who lived on a farm with a very handsome Farmboy, called Logan” heh, weird that’s another one of his side’s names “every time Patton would ask for something, Logan would answer “as u wish” and gave it to him! Their love grew over time, and eventually they admitted it to each other, they were to marry, but first, Logan must sail somewhere to do some work thingy-“ “does it actually say that?!” “The authors very lazy, unfortunately Logan’s ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, and Patton assume he was dead (he’s not boys and girls, it’s a lil difficult for me to write Angst for my boys) Patton soul broke that day”

Oh, he was in for a good story


	2. PRINCE HUMPERDINK WAS HIS NAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the sneaky snek

“I present to you, YOUR NEXT KING!” He shouted “PRINCE PATTON!” Patton numbly stepped out into the crowd, a crown in his hair, and gold striped dressed flowed around him as he walked, Prince Deceit decendes the tower steps, over to him, yes, Deceit was his legal sirname Prince Deceit looped an arm around Patton’s waist only making him remember the feeling of being in Logan’s arms, tears sprung in his eyes

After the reception, Patton had to have some time to think, so he went out of his horse, riding into the woods, for a while, only to be stopped in the middle of a blissful stride, by three “lost circus performers, sir!”? “Oh” Patton Forced a smile, helping people was about the only thing that gave him minuscule joy after Logan “what do u need help with-“ smack, Patton was unconcious on his horse

He awoke to the swaying of the boat, he quickly realized he was on “Aah!” “Awake are we?” A thick Spanish accent asked him, Patton looked over to see a quite handsome man, with long flowing hair, a red sash, and a samurai sword in his sheath? Patton sat up, and saw, A VERY TALL, pale skinny giant, with a unique purple and black jacket “before u ask” the giants voice was deep “I’m 7 ft 4 in” “what?!” “Would u guys _not_ let him in on the plan?” Patton jumped at the Abruptly annoyed voice behind him, looking to see, what people now would describe one of those, depressed sass baristas (no, it’s not Remy) “we weren’t!” The giant argued “don’t sass me Virgil” “up urs, Fred!” Virg hissed “what did u SAY???” “Nothing” Virgil backed down, Hhm there must’ve been more to that relationship “uh, Fred?” Spanish accent asked “what, Roman” Roman, pointed behind them “someone’s following us” “inconceivable” Fred dismissed the warning, much to Romans, dismay

they quickly reached their destination by next day, Virg quickly scaling the Cliffs of insanity, with Roman, clutched around his front, Patton tied to his back, and Fred complaining, sitting ontop of them

 

Back, in the sea, a boat billowed closer to the cliffs, he watched them scale the mountain knowing he was so close to him, he would do anything to find him, again, Patton was his everything


	3. Climbing deh cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took 10 years, I tired to kms, and failed, and my best friend hates me, haha, im dying

As they got to the top, Virgil grumbling about being sat on, Fred smirking like a smartass, Roman singing softly, and Patton despairing “Hey look!” Roman yelled, Fred snapping to look where he was pointed A younge man, dressed in black, was climbing up the cliff! Using their rope! “Take the prince” Fred mumbled at Virgil, and stomped off, Virg groaned picking up Patton and following him

“Hello!” Roman called down to the man

“Hi” The man groaned as he pulled himself up

“U want some help?”

“In what way could I possibly trust u?!”

“I swear, on the honour of my father, Ricardo Prince you will reach the top alive”

The man in black, just decided for once in his life to fuck it, and nodded “ok”

Roman pulled him up, and The man in black, sat down for a minute on the rock “just a minute”

“Defiantly” Roman replies

A moment of silence, followed

“Do u happen to have 6 fingers on ur right hand?” Roman piped up

“Do u always ask people this?”

“I’m looking for a man with six fingers on his right hand”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story”

“I have time”

“U really don’t”

“Just tell me the fucking story, Prince”

“Jesus, fine”

Roman smirked “my Father, Ricardo Prince, was a sword maker, the man with 6 fingers, demanded him to make the most amazing sword, for a huge fortune, the sword was made, but when the man saw it, he hissed saying it was worthless, and only offered to pay less then half the original price, my father refused, the man klilled him”

The man in black’s face remained netrual, So Roman continued “I tried to get him back, attack him, and get revenge that day, but, alas, I was only 13, and not trained, I’ve spent my life training and mastering swordsmenship and looking for  _him” Roman growled_

The man in black, looked smug, holding up his right hand, which only had 5 fingers 

“good” Roman said 

“welp, u ready, Prince?” 

“I’ve been ready for the last 16 years” 


End file.
